If He Didn't Hear Her Sing
by magicalmistress224
Summary: This is a Cinderella AU where the mice weren't able to open the window in time for the Captain or Kit to hear Ella singing. Will Kit be able to find his missing Princess in time? Kitella Cinderella 2015 one-shot/short story


"_Lavender's green dilly, dilly, lavender's blue…_" Ella sang softly. She gazed out of the window of her room and smiled contently to herself. She knew that she should be upset…but she wasn't She reminisced of the memories of Kit.

She knew there was someone at the door…but she didn't know who…and she truly didn't care. She hummed softly to herself and twirled around her room. Oh how she wished she could return to that night. The ball was so wonderful, so grand.

She heard the sound of her door being unlocked and her smile faded and she pressed herself against the wall.

Her stepmother walked inside, looking smug. She tapped the key in her palm and looked like she had won several games of poker.

"Cinderella…do you wonder at all who was at the door?" she asked and began to walk around the room.

Ella didn't say anything, but her eyes followed her stepmother.

"Well, it was none other than the Grand Duke and the Captain of the Guard themselves," she said.

Ella felt her eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"They were looking for the mystery princess you see. They've been searching the entire kingdom for the girl who fit the slipper."

Ella felt her heart pound in her chest. They were looking for her? Then she felt tears spring to her eyes. Her stepmother had kept her from them. They didn't even know she was here.

"Yes, so it seems that the King will be marrying the Princess Chelina now. So, I'm sorry…but I will give you one last chance…do you agree to my terms?" she asked.

Ella narrowed her eyes. "No…I meant what I said. I will not allow you to harm the King or this Kingdom," she said.

Lady Tremaine smiled, as if this was exactly what she wanted to hear. "Have it your way. Boys?"

Ella turned to the door where two palace guards walked inside. Ella felt her heart pound even louder and she turned to her stepmother.

"It would seem that we are in luck after all. You're now looking at Countess Tremaine…Drizella and Anastasia will be wedded to wealthy lords and you…well…I haven't any idea what the Grand Duke wishes to do with you, but it is none of my concern anymore."

"What?" Ella asked, panic creeping into her voice.

"You can take her away," her stepmother said and the guards rushed forward and grabbed Ella's arms.

"N-no, no! Please no! Let me go! Please!" Ella screamed and she felt tears fill her eyes with fear and panic. The guards dragged her from the attic and down the stairs and to the front door. "No! You can't do this! This is my home! Please no!"

Ella was put into the back of a carriage that had bars over them. She gripped the bars and tears ran down her cheeks. "No," she sobbed.

Her stepmother walked outside and smiled to whom Ella presumed to be the Grand Duke. "Well, I held up my end of the bargain, I expect you to hold up your own," she said to him.

"Of course, Countess," he said and smiled with a small chuckle.

Lady Tremaine smiled and chortled as well. She looked at Ella and pursed her lips. She gave Ella one look…she had won.

The Grand Duke walked over to Ella and he smirked and shook his head. "Mystery Princess indeed," he mocked. "You will be put on the next ship to the new world…tonight. And you are to never return."

"No, please, your grace. This is my home. You cannot do this. My family has lived here for generations. Please, please let me go," Ella begged.

"Generations hm? Well, once we tear it down, we can build more homes for more people. Our Kingdom will grow stronger," he said.

"No," Ella whispered. "Please, sir, please don't."

"Take her away," the Grand Duke instructed.

The carriage began to move and Ella shook her head and looked up at her home. She sank down and watched as she was pulled away from it. She felt her heart shatter and her hopes instantly extinguish…just like that. It was over. It was all over. After everything she'd gone through. She couldn't keep her promise to her parents.

She was taken to the docks. She looked over at the huge ships that loomed above her. Perhaps it was for the best that she left. She never would have been with the King anyway. And maybe it was for the best to let her memories go.

The guards opened the door to the carriage and Ella looked at them. She stepped out of the carriage and the guards escorted her towards a ship.

Meanwhile, Kit was sitting in the secret garden with the glass slipper in his hands. Impossible…she couldn't have just vanished. That girl…no she had to be somewhere. He shook his head…he had made a promise to the Duke…he had to keep it.

A figure came from the shadows. An old woman. She walked up to Kit and he looked at her and stood from surprise.

"Excuse me…your highness is it not?" the old woman asked.

"Who…Who are you? What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing dear boy," she said with a small laugh. "I thought you were supposed to be finding the girl whose foot could fit into that slipper."

Kit looked down at the slipper. "She…she doesn't wish to be found…or she…I've searched the entire Kingdom," he said and sighed in defeat.

"Not the entire Kingdom," the old woman said with a small chuckle. She smiled at him. "I do believe, you've forgotten the docks."

Kit wrinkled his eyebrows. "The docks? What is this you speak of?" he asked.

The old woman used her staff to ease herself into the swing. "Ah, now, then…what was the bargain you made with the Duke? That you will marry Princess Serena or whatever, unless you found the girl who fit the slipper?"

"Yes…that's right," Kit replied.

The woman looked at him. "Seems to me he seemed very keen on keeping your engagement with the Princess…almost like he'd do anything to keep it," she said.

"What are you insinuating? That the Grand Duke has lied?" the King demanded.

The woman raised her eyebrows but didn't respond.

"He…he wouldn't do that…would he?"

The woman rubbed her index finger and thumb together. "He was promised much wealth should he arrange the marriage between you and the Princess. It seems everything is about money in this world. But…not in hers…but you already know that don't you?"

"_We must simply…have courage and be kind…musn't we_?" Kit heard the girl's voice echo in his head.

He looked up at the woman. "The docks…he's sending her away?!"

"Make haste boy, the ship won't stall," she said.

Kit quickly ran to the exit of the secret garden. He turned to thank the old woman…but she was gone. Kit ran as fast as his legs could take him.

"Captain! My horse! We must hurry!" he called once he reached the palace.

"Your Majesty?!" the Grand Duke exclaimed. He was shocked and concerned as to why Kit was in such a rush, with the glass slipper in his hands no doubt.

Kit refused to acknowledge him now. He ran to the stables and put the glass slipped into the saddle pack and swung himself up onto his horse. He and the Captain quickly rode from the stables despite the Grand Duke's calls for him to come back.

"Where are we going your Majesty?" the Captain asked.

"The docks."

Ella felt numb. She looked over and saw men beginning to throw ropes from the pier. She turned away and looked out at the open water.

"Beau'iful hair."

Ella felt fingers in her hair and she spun around with a gasp and backed away. There were three men who were real criminals looking at her with an expression she didn't recognize, but she didn't like it.

"Leave me be," she said and walked away from them, only for a guard to stop her.

"Stay within the boundaries," he snapped at her.

Ella pressed herself against the side of the ship and looked over at the men who were making crude gestures and calling her things that made her stomach twist. She looked away and bit her lip as more tears ran down her cheeks.

"The boats are leaving sire, there's no way we'll make it," the Captain said.

"Oh yes, we will," Kit responded. He urged his horse faster. "Come on!" The ships came into view as did the docks.

They were about to cast off the last rope before Kit yelled, "Do not cast off!"

The sailors looked over and bowed immediately when they saw the King.

The guards, who were faithful to the Grand Duke, looked over and saw Kit. Then they quickly grabbed Ella.

Kit demanded that they put the gang plank back onto the ship, and they obeyed. The Captain and Kit rushed up the plank and he looked around before spotting the two palace guards. He narrowed his eyes. "Release her."

Ella looked up and saw Kit. It felt as though her whole world had suddenly come to a screeching halt. Kit felt the same when he looked at her. He had found her…he recognized her immediately.

"Release her at once," Kit said again and turned from her to the guards.

"We're sorry your Majesty, we take our orders from the Grand Duke," the guard snapped. He tightened his grip on Ella's arm and she winced and narrowed her eyes at him.

"You will not take orders from your King? You submit to treason?" the Captain demanded.

"Yes sir…our orders is to make sure this kitchen wench stays far from the King…which is why she is going to the new world," he said.

Ella shook her head and tried to pry his fingers from her arm. "Please, let go," she said.

The guard tightened his grip again and Ella gasped and gave a small yelp of pain.

Kit and the Captain drew swords. "I'll not allow you to send an innocent woman to the Americas. I'll give you one last chance, release her," Kit demanded.

Ella looked at Kit and he looked at her. Despite the hard expression on his face, he still had kind eyes. She was thrown to the ground and she looked up and saw the guards draw swords as well.

Before she could even register what was happening, they began to fight. Kit glanced down at her before once again concentrating on defeating the guards.

"Miss, get off the ship," he said and blocked a blow to his neck.

Ella couldn't bear the thought of him getting hurt, but she quickly stood, only to be grabbed once again and she felt the cold metal of the sword against her throat. She gasped and tried to pull the sword away from her neck.

"Unhand her sir," Kit hissed.

The Captain and the other guard continued to fight, before the Captain skillfully unarmed the guard and held his sword to his neck.

"This is nothing more than a kitchen servant. What good would she be to the Kingdom? She hasn't any money nor land to give to us," the guard snapped.

Kit looked from the guard to Ella. "Her kindness and goodness are enough," he said then looked back up at the guard. "If you do not release her, I will have the Captain run his sword through your companion," he said.

The guard didn't move for a long time before Ella felt the sword leave her neck. She exhaled a breath she didn't even realize she'd been holding.

"Take your kitchen wench, then," he said and threw Ella towards Kit.

Kit dropped his sword and caught her in his arms. He held her close and looked up at the guards. "You two can leave on this ship and never return, or you will be killed should you step foot in this Kingdom again," he said.

The guard didn't say anything. But he suddenly lunged his sword forward at Kit and Ella and she gasped and gave a small shout. Kit moved quickly so that his body was protecting hers. The Captain was quicker and he blocked the guard's blow and shoved him back, which knocked him off balance and he fell to the ground.

Ella looked down at the guard not with hatred or anger, but with pity. She understood why he and the Grand Duke did the things they did. They wanted what was best for the Kingdom. She didn't know if she was good for the Kingdom…but all she knew was that she loved Kit…she loved him so much, and she would do everything in her power to make him and the Kingdom happy.

"Shall I end his life, your Majesty?" the Captain asked.

Ella looked up at Kit and he looked down at her. Then he had the faintest of smiles as he shook his head. "No…allow them to start over in the Americas," he said and looked at the Captain.

The Captain nodded. "Then I suggest we leave this ship," he said.

Kit nodded and looked back down to Ella. "Come, miss…I do believe we have unfinished business," he said to her.

Ella smiled softly and nodded. Kit escorted her off the ship and to his horse. The Captain followed and told the sailors to take the plank back down and cast off.

Kit stopped in front of his horse and he turned to her. "Are you alright, miss?" he asked.

Ella nodded. "Yes, your Majesty," she said. "Thank you…for saving me. I'm afraid I have nothing to give you in return." She smiled softly.

"Your debt can be repaid by telling me who you are," he said to her.

Ella took a deep breath. "I am Cinderella. What the guard said was true…I am nothing but an honest country girl with no parents, and no dowry…but despite it all, I know one thing is true…I love you," she said.

Kit smiled. "And I you," he replied. He reached into the saddle pack and took out the glass slipper. "May I?"

Ella sat down on a nearby crate and nodded. Kit knelt down and took off her shoe, then he looked up at her and she smiled at him. He slipped the glass slipper on her foot and it fit perfectly. He smiled and laughed softly. "It's you…isn't it?"

"Just so," she replied. Kit stood and pulled her up. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers and Ella felt her heart soar.


End file.
